


The Chemical, Physical Kryptonite

by gotatheory



Series: Tastes Like You Only Sweeter Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory
Summary: Robin shows up at a party and sees Nottingham flirting with Regina.Written for OQ Prompt Party 2018: Day One.





	The Chemical, Physical Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the specific prompts I received for OQ Prompt Party. It takes place in my Notty Outlaw Queen college verse, aka Tastes Like You Only Sweeter. The prompt was, "Robin shows up at a party and sees Nottingham flirting with Regina."

It’s been a few weeks since that fateful (amazing, hot, unbelievable) Valentine’s Day; midterms have come and gone, and spring break is on the horizon, so naturally, there’s a party to attend before everyone leaves for their trip to Cancun or whatever they might have planned. Robin fully intends to spend his spring break working — he’s taking part of an internship over the break, something to pad his resume — but tonight, he’s not worried about that. Tonight is Thursday, and he’s finished his midterm paper hours ago, gotten it all turned in just in time to head out to the local bar.

Storybrooke is small for a college town, with nearly everything of importance being within walking distance of Main Street. The university itself is about a ten minute walk, fifteen if Robin is coming from his apartment first. All this means that, rather conveniently, he can get to the Rabbit Hole in about five minutes without having to bring his car along for the ride. No designated drivers necessary.

He makes it a little before midnight, unsurprised at the queue that’s accumulated outside the door. The Rabbit Hole is the place to be tonight, and midnight is when everyone really starts to show up to get the party started. Things move briskly, though, and soon he’s showing his driver’s license and student ID (no cover tonight for students) before he’s through the door. The bar isn’t a large one — nothing in Storybrooke is large, really — but it makes do with what little space it has. Booths down one side, with a couple of tables spaced throughout, and then of course the bar itself with stools. To the left, a room with a few dartboards and a pool table; to the right, the dance floor with a small stage for a band.

His first stop is the bar to get his drink and start a tab (why not, there are no more classes and he has nothing at all to do tomorrow, might as well get a little blitzed), then he’s turning his attention to the throng of people. Regina had texted him an hour ago, saying she and Tink were coming early to snag a booth, so he knows she must be around here somewhere.

He seeks out the corner booth on instinct: it's Regina’s favorite to sit in because it's more secluded and also bigger, allowing their friends to come and go as they please. Sure enough, he can see them there, and he makes his way over. Before he gets there, he stops mid-stride, surprised by what he's seeing.

Keith Nottingham is sitting across from Regina, one hand loosely wrapped around a bottle of beer, an all too familiar smirk on his lips as he says something that has Regina laughing. Robin watches as she bites her lip, a sassy little grin curling the corners of her mouth, and when her eyebrow arches just so, he feels heat swirl in his belly. He knows that look.

It’s not really surprising to see Nottingham slide out of the booth, extending his hand to Regina and gesturing toward the dance floor. Regina accepting the invitation shocks him — she hates dancing, especially in public, but she must be tipsy by now (the only way she’ll dance, he’s found). But she stands, taking his offered hand, letting him lead her into the pulsing, strobe-lit crowd.

For a moment, he takes her in, the glimpses he gets of her before she and Nottingham disappear into the writhing mass of bodies. She’s gorgeous, as always, but instead of taming those natural curls of hers completely, she’s quieted them down into soft waves, pinned back from her face but spilling over her shoulders, makeup subdued except for a bold red lipstick Robin can already imagine kissing off of her, and then her clothes… He has no idea how she makes tight black denim and a navy off-the-shoulder shirt look like high fashion, but she does, not to mention how criminally sexy she is in it.

He moves to stand in the doorway of the dance floor, sipping his whiskey as he looks around, until he spots them again. They’re dancing, Regina’s arms looped around Nottingham’s neck and his hands resting chastely at her hips as they sway and grind to the beat of the music.

He and Regina have discussed this, the boundaries and limitations of their exclusive, official relationship. “Exclusive” might be a little loose in most understandings of the word, but he thinks it works for them. Flirting is okay, kissing too, but no sex, no dates, touching only above the waist and with clothes on. Unless both of them are there, and then anything is fair game.

It hasn’t really come up since that night back on Valentine’s, when they had their first impromptu threesome, but he thinks it helps Regina, having these rules. The knowledge that she can explore, if she wants, with the comfort of coming back to him at the end of it all. It helps him, too, knowing that she _wants_ to come back to him.

Nottingham bends his head — he’s so much taller than her, and for some reason, that has a frisson of lust bolting straight to Robin’s dick — to shout something in Regina’s ear, and it has her chuckling, shaking her head as she lightly swats at Nottingham’s chest. Robin has no idea what’s being said, but he keeps staring at them anyway, watching as Regina turns in his arms and presses back against him, grinding her ass on him as she moves to the music.

Keith, for his part, keeps his hands on the neutral zone of her waist, occasionally venturing up her torso but never quite reaching her breasts before they return to her hips. He does drop a kiss to her neck, then another as she cranes her head to give him access.

Robin thinks this is really hotter than it has any right to be, watching another man — his former fuck buddy, for that matter — kiss and touch his girlfriend, but well, he already knew how hot this could get. Remembers very well how sexy Regina looked as she rode another man’s cock until she came. He’s not at all averse to trying it again, and judging from the way Regina is dancing with Nottingham, she’s not either.

He decides to make himself known, downing his drink and disposing of the cup, and then he’s striding right over to where his girlfriend is writhing in another man’s arms. They don’t notice him at first, too caught up in each other, Regina’s head tilted to the side as Keith sucks a kiss at the base of her throat, one of Regina’s hands tangled in his hair holding him there.

“Well hello,” Robin shouts at them, reaching out to touch them and alert them to his presence.

Regina startles at the brush of his hand against her wrist, jerking at his hold until her eyes meet his. “Oh,” she says, voice too light for him to hear her, but he’s quite focused on the shape of her mouth right now. “You made it.”

“Mmhmm,” he nods, leaning in to kiss her. He only meant it to be a press of his lips to hers, but she’s hungry for more, it seems, her tongue immediately pushing past the barrier of his lips to dip inside. He hums again, more than pleased with her eagerness.

When they break apart, he looks at Nottingham, smirking a bit when he sees how dark the other man’s eyes are. “Keeping my girl company?” he teases, running his fingertips up Nottingham’s arm in a light caress.

“You could say that,” he shouts back, a smirk of his own playing at his lips. “She looked a little lonely sitting at that booth by herself.”

Robin steps closer, moves until he can catch the rhythm of the dance they’re doing, his own hands reaching past Regina to clutch at Keith. He tugs at him, pulls him in and cages Regina there, and despite the pounding of the music in his ears, so loud the bass beats in his chest, he still hears Regina’s little moan at being caught between the two of them.

“She doesn’t look so lonely now,” he remarks, glancing from Keith to Regina. It’s hard to really make their faces out, even with how close they’re standing, what with the flashing, flickering lights of the party around them. “Not that I can see too well in here.”

“How about we go somewhere else so you can see better?” Regina says, and Robin thinks she’s trying to seductively shout it at them both, but really the only thing seductive is the way she leans back against Keith behind her.

It’s an intriguing proposition, but Robin’s enjoying this right now. The sensuality of dancing together, the three of them, so he squeezes Keith’s hip, keeping him in place and moving in time with the movement of their bodies, while he dips his head to murmur in Regina’s ear, “Not yet. Let’s stay here a little longer.”

The resulting shiver that runs through her has him smirking into her hair. He finds it impossible to resist dropping a kiss there, right to the shell of her ear, and then he’s looking up at Keith. The lights strobe around them in just the right way, so he can see the lust in his eyes, prompting Robin to lean past Regina and kiss him.

He’s not sure who moans first, or louder; Regina makes a sound and she’s not even the one being kissed. But he feels Keith’s tiny noise of surprise and then he’s pressing into it, kissing him back. Robin rips his mouth from Keith’s, breathing a little heavily, acutely aware of Regina’s hands gripping at his shirt. She’s into this, he thinks, if the way she’s digging her nails into his lower back is any indication.

So he kisses her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and wondering if she finds it as hot as he does that he was just kissing Keith this way. One of her arms wrap around his neck, a hand taking hold of his short hair, angling his head and taking control of the kiss.

Fuck, he loves it when she does that, when she takes control. It has him feeling impossibly hotter, sweat beading at the nape of his neck and sliding down as they kiss and kiss and dance some more. It takes every effort he can muster to pull away from Regina’s lips, even when he’s just trying to kiss Keith again.

The pretense of dancing is soon forgotten as they make out, hands roaming to places not entirely safe for the public. “Perhaps we should leave now,” Robin mutters into the crook of Regina’s neck, raising his head just enough to watch as she sucks at Keith’s bottom lip.

“Uh-huh,” she says, nodding once. “Let’s get out of here.”

They pay out their tabs, collecting their cards, and then they’re on the street, somewhat drunkenly meandering their way to Robin’s apartment five minutes away. It takes longer than it should, partly from the alcohol buzzing in their systems, but also because they can’t stop kissing. More than once, Regina grabs Robin and just plants her lips to his, and Keith’s there too, pushing against him, holding him upright, hands at his hips and then other places, and _fuck_.

They have got to get to the apartment before he fucks them right here on the street.

By the time they’ve stumbled into his home, he doesn’t even think about whether John might be home or not. (He’s not, or if he is, he must be sleeping like the dead.) The three of them are impossibly tangled together, a mass of moving limbs somehow working their way across the tiny apartment until they’re falling through the doorway to his room.

It takes a little maneuvering to fit through, they have to separate just long enough to squeeze through the tiny doorway, which means he has a moment to watch Regina and Keith as they filter in. He’s surprised to see Regina turn immediately and kiss Keith, arms around his neck, one hand buried in his hair. Surprised, and also really turned on, especially as clothes start to come off and Keith walks her back to the bed.

Maybe he should feel threatened or jealous as another man strips his girlfriend, but he doesn’t. Perhaps it’s because as Keith kisses down Regina’s chest, removing her bra, Regina is looking at him, eyes a little glassy with lust, smirking that little smirk he loves, the one that’s just for him.

Robin can’t resist walking over to them then, has to kiss that smirk, has to suck at her bottom lip and make her moan. He pulls away, tugging at her lip just so, a teasing little love bite that makes her chuckle low in her throat, and then he’s murmuring, “Get on the bed, gorgeous. I want to see him go down on you.”

She’s not chuckling anymore at that; she’s moaning instead, wanton and eager, and as she shuffles onto the bed and Keith kneels at the foot of it, Robin simply watches. He watches as Keith kisses up one leg and teases his way down the other just to reverse course. He bites his bottom lip as Keith brushes his mouth in small, fluttery kisses over her inner thighs, and Regina drops her head back, fingers clenching the fabric of the comforter beneath her, one leg over his shoulder and the other with her foot pressed flat against the bed.

Robin smirks to himself, and thinks he’s the luckiest bastard alive.


End file.
